No Going Back
by KagamineBanana
Summary: Green x Reader for 666. (y/n)-chan steals Green's credit card to win a Shiny Espeon plushie from an arcade game. Green's reaction? You'll see


**Green x reader**

**No Going Back**

(y/n) = your name  
>(ec) = eye colour  
>(flp) = flying Pokémon

"Okay… No going back this time…" (y/n) growled, popping yet another coin into the machine and pressing play.

Viridian City held the best crane machines in all of Kanto. And (y/n) had her eye on a certain Eeveelution plushie in a certain crane machine.

A Shiny Espeon plushie.

(y/n) wanted it. But every time she tried, she'd back out of her original plan and it would cost her the prize.

She tried. She damn tried. But she always had second thoughts about her placement and the crane would dive down into the wrong place. She'd often win a Pikachu or a Chikorita plushie instead, but she'd always give them away. She's the reason why Red has a secret plushie collection at the back of his Mt. Silver cave home.

She growled, determined not to back out of her plan.

"Turn here… position here…"

Unfortunately for her, her shaky hands caused the crane to jerk out of place and pick up yet another Pikachu instead of the Espeon she desperately craved. Why were her hands shaky? She had doubted herself at the last moment once again, causing her to shake with worry.

But now she was shaking with anger instead.

"Dammit! Why can't I get this Espeon!?" she yelled at the machine for the millionth time that week, the counter clerk looking at her in fear like usual.

"I'm sure Green won't mind if I have another try…" she murmured, looking into her pockets to find no more play coins.

The arcade games ran on play coins, fifty Pokédollars for ten play coins. It was a ploy to suck money out of people. (y/n) was one of those people. And as the young trainer was broke from using up all of her own money, she secretly stole some of Green's money *cough*stolehiscreditcard*cough*. She of course gives him back his credit card before he can realise it was ever gone, but of course with over a thousand Pokédollars gone.

Green knew that she was the reason his money was being chewed. Green also knew that she never knew that he actually knew. Say that ten times fast.

And thus she brought yet another twenty play coins, chewing up yet another hundred Pokédollars from Green's millions, courtesy of his ex-Championship, current Gym Leadership and current Pokémon Researchership. He earns a lot daily, but that still didn't stop him from getting pissed that his best friend was stealing money behind his back. He could charge her for this and report her to Officer Jenny!

But he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Because even with her addiction, she was still the closest person to him. She even surpassed Daisy, Red and the Professor! He rarely saw Daisy, seeing as she moved to Saffron City and he rarely went there. He only saw the Professor for business meetings and Red was on Mt. Silver. Therefore, (y/n) was the only real person he saw daily. She did share an apartment with him after all. Why? Refer back to the fact that she's broke and he's really close to her.

He would never admit it, but he had fallen for the (e/c)-eyed girl.

And thus when he passed by the arcade and saw her buying yet another bunch of play coins, he could only sigh and walk past, pretending to be ignorant. But curiosity still chewed at her mind.

"_What IS she using up my money for?"_

Slowly retracing his steps, Green found himself sneaking into the arcade to spy on the (h/c) trainer. Sure enough, she was back at the claw machine, trying furiously to win something. She had multiple plushies by her feet, all of them previous winnings.

"_She's already won so much, what could she possible want now?"_ he asked himself as she watched.

"Dammit! The Espeon is all I want! Please!" she growled, inserting yet another coin.

"_Espeon?"_ he mentally questioned, scanning the pile she had won. An Espeon was there, didn't she know that? Why would she try to win another one? Then he saw the Shiny and he instantly understood. Plushies of Shinies were rare, seeing as the actual Pokémon was rare itself. So to see her trying to win a Shiny Espeon plushie, he instantly understood why she would want it.

He watched her play for another half an hour, occasionally moving or occupying himself to prevent others from thinking he was a stalker. She never noticed him. He now understood what was going wrong with her game play, why she wasn't winning. The thought _"I could probably win that in one go!"_ crossed his mind multiple times as a cocky smirked etched its way onto his face. But it would always fade into a concerned frown as her face would fall defeat after defeat.

After half an hour, she sighed and picked up her plushies.

"Guess another trip to Red is in order, I hope he doesn't mind ten more Pikachu and Eeveelution plushies…" she murmured to herself, heading towards the exit. Green eyes watched her carefully as she sighed.

"I hope Green hasn't found out his credit card is gone. He'll be so pissed." he heard her mumble once more before she exited, calling out her (fl/p) to fly her to Mt. Silver.

Green now understood where she took the excess plushies, why he never found out before now what she was doing with his money. Green now also understood that Red had a secret plushie collection, he was sure to tease him about it when he next visited his rival.

Green walked over to the crane machine to see (y/n) had left his credit card on the seat. He was sure she hadn't left with it, and he was right.

Green decided a few more Pokédollars used wouldn't hurt.

xxx

"Where is it!?" (y/n) cried, searching through her bag.

"I swear if I've lost it, Green'll kill me!"

"Kill you for what?"

"Eep!"

(y/n) spun around to meet the smug ass face of her dear friend and crush, Green.

"N-Nothing!" she quickly covered up, but he only chuckled.

"What would I kill you for? Stealing my money? Or leaving this at the arcade?" he smirked, holding up his credit card and waving it in (y/n)'s face.

She paled, her (e/c) eyes widening.

"Uhh…"

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't find out, did you? I'm a researcher, give me credit!" he smirked even more, walking towards her.

She backed up until he was practically pinning her against the wall, pressing his hot body against hers but not actually pinning her down.

"And all it was for was this plushie, isn't that a bit wasteful? You could've just brought this online for the amount of money you used on that machine!" he held up the Shiny Espeon and pushed it into her hands (that were pinned between their chests).

"H-How-!?"

"I may or may not have seen you struggling and may or may not have decided to help your weak ass out~!"

"Jerk!"

"Ah, but you love me doncha?"

Her face flushed and she shook her head rapidly.

"W-What!? Nonono!"

She spout out more denials and stutters as he smirked and chuckled.

"So cute~" he cooed before placing his sexy lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she struggled a little before melting into the kiss.

They stayed pressed up against the wall until oxygen made the boy pull away.

"You sure you don't like me?" he asked, panting and smirking, "I'm sure you think I'm sexy~"

"S-Shut up!" she denied "you ass!"

"Oh, so you've been staring at my ass?"

"N-No!"

He laughed more and kissed her again, pulling away only to trail his sloppy kisses to her neck. He kissed there for a little as she whimpered and struggled. Pulling away, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You owe me so much for this ya know. No going back."


End file.
